peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Quads
, "There Must Be Thousands"]]The Quads were a New Wave band from Birmingham made up of three brothers called Jones and one Jim Doherty. Originally called The Winners, they were forced to change their name because it was already in use http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/09_August_1979. They released five singles in the period 1979 - 1982. Debut single 'There Must Be Thousands' reached #66 in the UK singles chart in 1979 but failed to be a hit. Links with Peel The Quads debut single "There Must Be Thousands" was received with great enthusiasm by Peel in 1979: "When I first heard it in the office the other morning I couldn't wait to get it onto the radio. I've been looking forward to playing it on the radio all day." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/09_August_1979 He played both sides of the 7" for the first time on 09 August 1979 and then immediately played the start of the A-side again because he liked the opening guitar passage so much. At the close of that evening's show he played 40 seconds of the B-side again in lieu of his usual signature tune. Both sides of the 7" were played again on his next show, Monday 13 August 1979, while each show for the remainder of that week featured either the A or the B side. Peel went to see their gig in Birmingham on 8 December 1979 (ref 10 December 1979). This may have been a John Peel Roadshow booking. He claimed many years later to have played football with them, and averred, "they were as good at that as they are making records." (Peel Out In The States (Program 01)) The Quads debut remained a firm favourite with Peel: JP: 'I keep hoping that I'll be asked to do Desert Island Discs again on the radio here in Britain. I've done it once, but Arthur Askey did it three or four times, I think. "Who's Arthur Askey?", you're probably asking. If I did, I think I'd put the Quads record in there, for no other reason other than to acknowledge those bands that kind of briefly flame through the night sky before disappearing without a trace, but leave behind them one or two great records, and I have to say I would not swap my single of There Must Be Thousands for the entire recorded works of Oasis or Radiohead. (20 December 1999 (BFBS)) In December 1999 'There Must Be Thousands' was picked for the Peelenium 1979. Afterwards, Peel enthused, "What a great band this was, and why did they break up and why did they disappear? If only they were going still, they would have made some fantastic records." Over the years, debut single B-side 'You've Gotta Jive' probably edged ahead of the A-side in Peel's affections, as the list of plays demonstrates. Peel called the song "one of the great guitar records of all time" on 23 September 2004. A copy of 'There Must Be Thousands' was located in John Peel's Record Box. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions One session. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1979-08-29. First broadcast: 10 September 1979. Repeated 11 October 1979. *Revision Time Blues / I Know You Know / There's Never Been A Night / There Must Be Thousands Peelenium *Peelenium 1979: There Must Be Thousands Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;1979 *09 August 1979: There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear *09 August 1979: You've Gotta Jive (7") Big Bear *13 August 1979: There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear *13 August 1979: You've Gotta Jive (7") Big Bear *14 August 1979: There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear *15 August 1979: You've Gotta Jive (7") Big Bear *16 August 1979: You've Gotta Jive (7") Big Bear *21 August 1979: There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear *27 August 1979: Unknown *29 August 1979: You've Gotta Jive (7") Big Bear *30 August 1979: There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear *01 September 1979 (BFBS): There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear *04 September 1979: You've Gotta Jive (7"") Big Bear *15 September 1979 (BFBS): You Gotta Jive (7" - There Must Be Thousands) Big Bear *10 December 1979: There's Never Been A Night (7") Big Bear ;1980 *08 July 1980: There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear *02 September 1980: Astronaut's Journey (7" - UFO) Big Bear BB 29 *04 September 1980: UFO (7") Big Bearr BB 29 *08 September 1980: Astronaut's Journey (7" - UFO) Big Bear BB 29 *13 September 1980 (BFBS): Astronaut's Journey (7" - UFO) Big Bear BB 29 ;1981 *28 May 1981: Gotta Get A Job (7") Big Bear ;1982 *25 August 1982: Still Moment (In Time) (7") ;1986 *09 January 1986 (BFBS): 'There Must Be Thousands (7")' (Big Bear) Peel 026 (BFBS) *06 February 1986 (BFBS): 'You Gotta Jive (7"-There Must Be Thousands)' (Big Bear) ;1992 *11 December 1992: There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear ;1993 *03 January 1993 (BFBS): There Must Be Thousands (7"") Big Bear *03 January 1993 (BFBS): You've Gotta Jive (7") Big Bear ;1996 *15 December 1996: There Must Thousands (7") Big Bear *21 December 1996: You've Gotta Jive (7") Big Bear *30 December 1996 (BBC World Service): There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear ;1999 *01 December 1999: There Must Be Thousands (Peelenium 1979) *01 December 1999: When Everything Is Said And Done (2x Compilation LP - Brum Beat Live At The Barrel Organ) Big Bear *09 December 1999 (Radio Eins): When Everything Is Said And Done (2x Compilation LP - Brum Beat Live At The Barrel Organ) Big Bear *13 December 1999 (BFBS): Take It (There's Never Been A Night 7") Big Bear *16 December 1999 (Radio Eins): There's Never Been A Night (7") Big Bear *20 December 1999 (BFBS): There Must Be Thousands (7"") Big Bear *23 December 1999: There's Never Been A Night (7") Big Bear *27 December 1999 (BFBS): There's Never Been A Night (7") Big Bear ;2000 *21 December 2000 (Radio Eins): There's Never Been A Night (7") Big Bear ;2004 *April 2004 (FSK): You've Gotta Jive (7" - There Must Be Thousands) Big Bear *07 April 2004: You've Gotta Jive (7") *23 September 2004: You've Gotta Jive (7") Big Bear ;Others *Peel 026 (BFBS): There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear (09 January 1986) *Peel 029 (BFBS): You've Gotta Jive (7") Big Bear (13 February 1986) *Peel Out In The States (Program 01): There Must Be Thousands (7") Big Bear (Please add any missing info) External Links *Wikipedia Category:Artists Category:John Peel's Record Box